mon plus beau noël
by haevenly
Summary: nos Gboys fêtes noël je sais j'ai une semaine de retard VV


auteuse : moua bien sur

sujet: noël avec du retard snif TT j'ai pas réussis a la finir avant noël donc voilà...

couple: heero et duo

bonne lecture et merci a Bernie pour les corecctions et les conseils.

Mon plus beau Noël

_POV de Duo :_

La guerre a prit fin depuis plus de trois mois et la paix règne dans le monde et sur les colonies.

Nous étions samedi soir, un jour avant Noël. Il neigeait et les routes étaient gelées par le froid. J'attendais que le feu passe au vert en me frottant les mains que mes gants ne parvenaient pas à garder au chaud.

Je m'étouffe avec mon chewing-gum (oui ça m'arrive souvent et alors ?--'') alors que j'étais à moitié entrain de mourir, je sens qu'on me tape dans le dos. Je me retourne les yeux pleins de larmes et je devais avoir un sourire con vu la tête que faisait mon sauveur.

- Merci Hee-chan.

- Hn.

- Ca va bien faire trois mois que tu réponds comme ça. Ca t'arrivera un jour de faire une phrase complète avec : verbe, sujet ?

- Hn.

- Ok j'abandonne.

Je croise les bras et tourne la tête indignée. Ca fait 3 mois que la guerre a pris fin (je sais je me répète) et monsieur continue à jouer au soldat parfait qui ne parle pas et qui n'a pas d'émotion. Un jour il me tuera…

- Je te signale que le feu est passé au vert.

Je fixe Heero qui a pour la première fois fait une phrase plutôt longue et cours avant que le feu ne repasse au rouge. Je m'arrête devant une vitrine et regarde longuement tout ce qui y est exposé avant de hocher la tête et d'entrer dans la boutique.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour jeune homme, je peux vous aider ?

Je regarde le vendeur et souris.

- Oui avec plaisir. Je voudrai acheter ceci, dis-je en montrant la vitrine.

- Un magnifique cadeau dites-moi.

- Oui… Ca lui plaira ça au moins.

Le vendeur sourit et me l'emballe. Il a intérêt à être content le Heero, j'ai mis tout mon argent de coté pour lui l'acheter… Le sien débloque complètement depuis 3 semaines… en faite, depuis que j'ai involontairement renversé du lait dessus… Ce jour là j'ai cru que j'étais mort pour de bon. Après avoir payé, je sors tout sourire et voit que Heero m'attend. Je me mets donc à marcher à coté de lui. Il est trop beau. Aujourd'hui il porte un jeans délavé et un tee-shirt blanc faisant ressortir sa peau hâlée. Oui je sais, j'ai dit qu'il neigeait mais la neige n'as pas d'effet sur un glaçon… Il a une main dans la poche et l'autre semble attendre quelque chose. Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, je lui prends la main enlaçant mes doigts aux siens. Il me regarde et je baisse la tête rouge de confusion. Je le lâche et mets ma main dans ma poche.

- Désolé… murmurai-je.

- Hn…

C'est reparti avec ses « hn »… soupire… j'ouvre la porte d'entrée et comme d'habitude crie :

-JE SUIS RENTRE !!

J'entends de la vaisselle se briser et me dirige vers la cuisine où quatre se tient à la table, une main sur le cœur.

- Je t'ai fait peur ?? Excuse-moi.

- Ne refais JAMAIS ça Duo !!

- Promis.

Je lui fais un grand sourire et monte dans ma chambre non sans avoir auparavant mis mon achat sous le sapin de Noël que j'ai décoré, il y a de ça trois jours. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit avant de m'endormir épuisé…

J'ouvre les yeux avec peine et regarde autour de moi. La chambre est vide, le lit de Heero est en désordre. Il vient de se lever apparemment. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre : 11h45. Ouah ! Je me lève et cours en bas en criant :

-JOYEUX NOËL !!

Je me plaque une main sur la bouche pensant à ma promesse et entre dans la cuisine en courrant. Il n'y a personne, juste un mot disant qu'ils sont tous sortis faire des courses mais qu'ils ne veulent pas me déranger dans mon sommeil. Je souris et m'étire avant de me décider à prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Je prendrai ma douche plus tard.

- Duo ? On est revenu !!

- Ouais, ouais !

J'ai à peine entendu ce que Quatre vient de dire trop pris par mon jeu vidéo. Heero arrive dans le salon et éteint la télé.

- Eh !!

- Tu viens nous aider.

- Non.

- Ce n'était pas une question.

Il m'a dit ça tellement froidement que je me retiens de lui faire remarquer qu'il a fait deux phrases. J'arrive dans la cuisine où ils sont tout entrain de s'affairer.

- Quatre ? Je peux t'aider ?

- Volontiers, tu peux couper les légumes pour la salade. Ah ! Heero, met le four à chauffer pour la dinde.

- Hn.

- Il est de mauvais poil ou quoi ?

Heero se retourne et me foudroie du regard. Mince il m'a entendu. Je prends un couteau, regarde s'il est aiguisé et me met à couper les légumes. Une heure plus tard, on pouvait passer à table. Quatre s'est surpassé, le déjeuner est excellent. Je l'en félicite, le faisant rougir, il fixe Trowa qui est tête baissée.

- Tro' ? Ca va ?

- Hein ?? Euh ! oui oui…

Je lève un sourcil étonné et ne pose plus d'autres questions voyant que le dessert est soudainement apparu sur la table. C'est une grosse bûche de Noël au café me rendant encore plus excité que je ne l'étais déjà. Lorsqu'on eut fini, j'aide Quatre à débarrasser et les supplie d'aller ouvrir les cadeaux. Je les distribue et fixe Heero qui ouvre le sien. Pour la première fois de ma vie je le vois sourire comme un gamin.

- Merci Duo !! Dit-il en me regardant.

Il regarde son ordinateur portable sous tous les angles alors que les autres me remercient des cadeaux. Heero se lève et me tend la main.

- Viens, j'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi.

Je me lève étonné.

- Tu croyais que j'allais t'oublier ? Baka.

Oui, je croyais. Il me tire dehors et me demande de fermer les yeux. J'obéis et me laisse tirer.

- C'est bon ! Tu peux regarder.

Je pousse un cri à faire peur à un mort. Devant moi se trouve une moto flambant neuve. Faut dire qu'il y en a qui ont les moyens. Je saute sur Heero.

- Merci !!

Il sourit à nouveau. Sans trop réfléchir, je prends possession de ses lèvres pour un doux baiser auquel il répond. A bout de souffle on se sépare. Il me fixe droit dans les yeux et murmure :

- Ai shiteru Duo…

- Moi aussi Heero, je t'aime…

On s'embrasse à nouveau et la neige recommence à tomber. C'était mon plus beau Noël et inutile de vous dire que du coin de l'œil je vois le rideau se remettre en place…


End file.
